Seven Flames
by XxADVENTURE TIMExX
Summary: In order for Finn to countinue to date Flame Princess he must deafeat her 7 evil ex boyfriends. Will he be able to do it... or turn into an evil ex himself?
1. Chapter 1

** This takes place right after _Burning Low_ and is the story of the fantastic Scott pilgrim vs. the world! It's the same concept but may stray from the comic'/movie's story. This is my first AT story so bare with me. Hope you enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AT or Scott Pilgrim. If I did they wouldn't be half as good than they are now.**

Finn and I have been walking for what seems like forever since the incident that was caused by our first kiss. Neither of us talked we just enjoyed each others presence, something I never _truly_ felt until the day before. Finally having a friend meant the world to me. There would be no more sitting in a prison for something I couldn't control. I could finally explore for myself instead of overhearing places told by the fire kingdom's inhabitants well what was left of them anyway.

My attention drifted to my surroundings, the fresh smell of the plants and flowers, the cries of animals playing and fighting, the gentle breeze rustling the leaves was what made her want to live in the forest. The colors red, yellow, and orange were all I knew, it only took one day to instantly get sick of them. As we continued to walk to nowhere in particular, the atmosphere changed as fast as a fat kid runs to a sweets store. The wind's bellowing howl replaced the gentle breeze, and the crunches of snow beneath their feet differed from the sounds of sticks and leaves braking under our weight (which wasn't much have you know I have been running laps to loose some extra weight not that I had any)…..

Anyway my molten heart leapt into my throat when a chilling thought ran through me.

"Umm h-hey F-Finn?" I stuttered fiddling with my fingers. I couldn't stop my habit so I just let them lay limp at my side.

"Yes milady? Is everything ok?"

His concerned gaze studied me looking me over maybe from injuries. It didn't matter, there was none thanks to him but, she felt more than necessary heat rush to her cheeks something the hero triggers often, much to her dismay. How should she tell him her problem without him asking questions or bailing on her right when everything was falling into place!

"Finn, there is a something I need to tell you, something you need to do in order for us to date. I completely understand if you would walk away after I tell you."

She knew she wouldn't be ok, she would travel back to her prison and wallow away in her loss, but he didn't need to know that.

"I would never walk away from you! I'd do anything for you! I'd climb the tallest mountain, face the scariest monsters, go to the underworld and back, I would- umpphfdsh!" Finn was cut off by a mouthful of snow shoved in his mouth. I sighed, I was afraid of this. He doesn't know what he is about to get himself into. She beckoned him onto a patch of grass at the end of the ice kingdom's land and sat him down.

"Ok I don't know how to say this but in order for us to continue to date…you may have to defeat my 7 evil exes."

I tried not to rush out my words and succeeded but I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I let mine settle at looking at the ground. It didn't take a genius to know he went slack jawed. My mind filled with all the possibilities of his rejection. I hoped he would just stand up and leave instead of staring at me like I just admitted to murdering Jake.

"Ok…. I'll do it." The white knight's words made _me_ stare up at him in shock this time. Those four words meant the world to me. It meant we may have a future together. I couldn't contain my happiness I smiled so wide that I was pretty sure I'd burst into rainbows.

"If I could hug you without burning you, I'd squeeze you to death right now."

He chuckled and picked up a nearby stone and kissed it handing it to me. I gratefully kissed it too keeping eye contact. Finn's cheeks were just as hot as mine. I have a feeling I'm never going to get used to this but for now I will just enjoy it.

"I know it may not be my business but how did you date seven boys while locked into a lamp?" He raised his eyebrow at me questions filling his baby blue eyes. I didn't know how to respond if I told him I'm arguably fantastic at lock picking he might ask about the recent coal kingdom's factory break-ins. And I know for sure he doesn't need to know about that.

"Ohh you know I have my ways so what about you? Do you have any battle scars?" I said hoping to change the subject ASAP. But something tells me he's going to take it the wrong way. I was 100% correct.

"Yeah one on my shoulder from a lizard man's sword, and one on my chest from a whywolf, and this really weird one that hurt really bad on my-"

I closed my eyes in disgust I knew exactly what he was going to say and quite frankly I didn't need to know.

"arm" He murmured unaware of the grossed out look on my face.

"What?"

"Scar on my arm. I know what you were thinking though!" He crossed his arms a knowing look plastered on his face.

"You do?" My face flushed. Now he thinks I'm a perverted creep! Oh great somebody shoot me now!

"Yes! You thought I got one on my buns ha-ha!" I sighed he still has his cute innocence thank glob for that.

"Finn I meant do you have any ex girlfriends?" Our faces both went serious as the words flew out of my mouth. He seemed to be in thought as a few seconds went by before he came out with an answer.

"My big girlfriend was a girl named Fionna but she cheated on me for this cocky pretty boy whose name escapes my mind. I just broke up with my girlfriend, Princess Bubblegum. She turned 18 again and chose to forget about it."

"She's stupid to pass on a guy like you. But I'm glad your mine." I gave a reassuring smile before saying good bye and heading my separate way towards my new home.

I failed to notice the fiery stare from afar.

**I hope you liked it! Review please it keeps me motivated next chapter will be**

** Finn vs. evil ex #1 **

**So time for me to go to bed! So again rate and review!**


	2. Flame Prince

**Sorry if some things dont make sense i forgot what happened in the first chapter :(**

**Finn POV **

**[Name: Finn. Age: 14 Rating: Awesome]**

I thought about what FP said as I walked through the grasslands towards my tree house. Was I afraid of fighting them? Maybe but I wasn't about to tell her that she would think I'm weak! I approached my tree house; eyes closed, and bereaving in the fresh non fiery air. I didn't have a problem with the smell of flames but it's nice to take a break.

Suddenly my feet were not walking on the flat grassy area but on air instead. I would have cheered that I learned how to fly if it wasn't for the feel of strong arms picking me up by my pack.

"Finn you retard your late for band practice." A deep female voice boomed. I sighed I almost forgot today was so hectic I almost bailed on band practice.

"Sorry Susan I have had a long day." I slipped out my pack and faced her, my arms crossed. She blew some hair out of her face and dropped my pack.

**[Name: Susan. Drummer]**

"You better show up. We would suck even more without a bass….. If that's even possible." She growled and dashed in the opposite direction towards Ice King's place. Yeah Ice King sort of turned over a new leaf and started our band _Adventure Bob-omb. _

After a few minuets of walking and a half an hour of climbing I finally arrived at my band practice.

"Oh look its Finn! Hiiiiii Finnn!" The old man waved. His un normal mouth stretched into an odd smile.

**[Name: Simon "The Talent" Petrikov (Ice King)] **

"Oh.. hey Simon …" I placed my bass strap over my shoulder and took my place next to ice king. For a creepy guy he sure could sing.

"Ok let's start with launchpad Mcquack!" I fist pumped the air all my stress emptied when I walked in. I noticed the weird look on his face. Was it something I said?

"That's not the name of the-"

"WE ARE ADVENTURE BOB-OMB ONE TWO THREE FOUR" Susan shouted like this all the time if you ask me it's sort of a reflex to start playing

**Hey kids you can play along to Adventure Bob-omb at home! It's easy because they kind of stink….. look this song only used 3 chords! G,C,Em! 4/4 rock, hard, sloppy.**

_I can't be sure but I think I heard you crawl through the door. You didn't say a word. And I think you tried to go to bed, but instead you went to the floor. You've been out drinking with the other boys again telling them no we are only friends. Making out and making noise oh stop pretending. That really isn't the ending! And I will stop resenting you when you stop resenting me. Oh oh oh I waited up late maybe a bit to late when you finally came in. Where do I end and where do you begin?_

_You've been partying with guys I've never met. Drinking soda and eating candy killing brain cells and killing me. Oh stop pretending that really isn't the ending and I will stop resenting you when you stop resenting me. Why don't you stop pretending that this game is never ending? And I will stop resenting you when you stop resenting stop resenting stop resenting stop resenting me!_

"That was kind of fast" Ice King sighed and bowed his head scratching his chin. I nodded my head in agreement I looked at our only fan Young Jermaine who seemed happy just too be here.

"Hey!" Ice King seemed so happy he might burst, "I got us a show for battle of the bands at the-

**AT THE ROCKIT [Fun Fact: this place is a toilet]**

My eyes searching for the one girl I wanted to see. I suddenly noticed my sister cake her boyfriend Lord M and My half gay awesome roommate and bro Jake. I slid towards the small group over hearing Jake's audible sigh.

"Lady couldn't make it." He seemed upset and stared at the floor.

**[Name: Jake Rating: 7.5/10]**

"You can hang with us guy!" Cake perked up patting his back. Jake eyed Lord M and lifted his eyebrows at the sight of the monochromicorn.

**[Name: Cake. Rated "T" for Teen.]**

"Who's your friend Cake?" He didn't take his eyes of the poor guy.

"This is Lord M" She sighed hopefully the Bull dog won't take her boyfriend like last time. The horsey thing gave a curt nod and I small 'hey'. Jake held out his hand and seemed to want a hand/hoof shake Lord M seemed to respond without thinking.

"Nice to meet you" Jake whispered in a seductive tone. Lord blushed and stared at him dreamingly.

"uhh…yeah!" Lord M would of stared into his eyes for longer if I hadn't interrupted….. thank glob I did.

"Hey Cake thanks for coming you are my only friend!" Of course it might have been a little exaggerated but, hey whatever.

"Aww you know I will always show up to your horrible band shows you know that!" She gushed pinching my check. I huffed in annoyance swatting her paw away. I would of said a horrible comeback if Cake didn't stare at something behind me. I turned around noticing a younger Princess Bubblegum. Her friend chocoberry strutted behind seemingly nervous.

**[Name: Bonnie Bubblegum. Status: Totally crazy] **

**[Name: Chocoberry. Status: Totally scared.]**

Before I could say anything I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. I forgot to mention I sort of never broke up with her. If FP does show up I have some explaining to do which I don't intend on doing.

"h-hey you're younger! T-that's great…" I stuttered, not sure how to handle this at all. Out of the corner of my eye a flash of red strutted towards me. I nearly cried this is horrible.

**[Name: Serena v. Flame. Status: Finn is an Idiot.] **

FB stared at PB

PB stared at Cake

Cake stared at FB

Jake stared at Lord

Suddenly everyone shot death glares at me I had to think fast! Not a problem I have the best 'think fast' reflexes.

"I….have to…go" As fast as my tooth pick legs could take me I dashed into the backstage room. I felt everyone's eyes boring into me before I escaped their view.

"Good evening." The band we were battling was up. I and stared at Ice King who new everything. He wasn't the "Talent" for nothing.

"Ok "Crash" Wilson sings and plays guitar." Ice King didn't even have to think before saying the facts.

"Oh that guy Joel on Bass? I hate that guy!" I sneered staring at the fuzzy faces Teen.

"Don't you hate all bass players?" Susan butted in a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Well I don't hate myself Susan." I replied calmly eager to hear more about the band who was up. Ice King scrunched up his nose and stared at the drummer through the curtain.

"I found out they got a new drummer recently. Their old drummer was insane and lapsed into a coma or something." Not disturbed by the information Ice King looked back at us arms crossed.

"So who's the new guy?" I asked curious because I couldn't quite see him.

"It's a…GIRL" He spat dramatically. We both looked at Susan who through gritted foamy teeth shouted just enough for the whole place to hear.

"THAT GOT A GIRL DRUMMER!?" Everyone stared at the stage trying to see who cried the outburst.

"She's their secret weapon they call her Trasha, and she's eight years old. I heard they discovered her at the Ooo land Arcade, playing Drum Mania. She has so much A.D.D., It's not even funny."

"Anyway I'm Crash and these are the boys." Crash stated his voice low and depressing. Suddenly a voice bellowed from the balcony.

"Is that girl a boy too!?" Jake laughed nearly falling out of his chair….. Although we couldn't say the same about Crash.

"Yes!" Crash sneered as the little girl flipped the birdie. Jake seemed taken back but didn't react much. Without missing a beat Crash continued his opening talk.

"This is called" I'm so sad so very very sad." It goes a little something like this. ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

_SOOOOO SAD!_

"I can't believe it that song was only 0.4 seconds long!" Young Jermaine stated stunned while holding up his watch.

"Your all to kind" Crash the chronically depressed singer smiled waving a little.

"It's not a race guys!" Jake once again screamed laughing. Crash stared at him and talked into the microphone not so calmly like last time.

"This song goes out to the guy who keeps screaming from the balcony. It's called "I hate you please die." Everyone prepared for another 0.4 song but was stunned by the 3 minuet song. Too bad it was really bad.

After being fed up with the competition we sat down on a couch backstage. Surprisingly it was Susan who broke the silence.

"Did you notice that PB started to dress like me? First it was the dress and now my skirts." Before anyone could answer her theory Crash's voice filled the room.

"This song is called "ZOG" It will be the last song for the both of us!" Crash manically laughed, causing Ice king to face palm.

"This song is horrible. It usually just knocks out most of the audience out for 20-30 minuets." He shrugged and continued to listen.

"So FP how do you know Finn?" Cake nudged eager to find out yet another one of Finn's love interests. FP not wanting anyone to know about their relationship quickly muttered that she was a friend. Cake satisfied looked over to the stage only to find everyone knocked un conscious.

"What the heck happened?" Cake stared at the bodies lying on the ground. She turned to tell her boyfriend Lord when she saw Jake and him making out.

"Jake! AGAIN!?" She screamed but noticed her bro's band on stage getting ready. Just as we were about to begin a crash echoed through the wall along with a fiery feeling.

" ! Consider our fright BEGUN!" Suddenly a flaming punk flew towards me, fist forward at lightning speed.

"Everyone get off the stage!" I yelped puling of my guitar and throwing it to Young Jermaine who caught it perfectly.

Suddenly fist met flaming fist as Flame Prince's speed was cancelled out. Before he could react I sucker punched his face sending him flying

**REVERSAL!**

"Alright Alright." Flame Prince chuckled slowly getting off the floor.

"Finn!" Jake called not taking any of this seriously.

"What?!" I yelled as he dashed up to The Prince and kicked his stomach with enough force to send a bear flying.

"Watch out for that one guy!" You could hear the smile in his voice as he chuckled some more.

"Thank you Jake!" I screamed sarcastically jumping up to meet Igneous in the air.

"He's going for the air juggle!" Ice King smiled enjoying the fight that didn't involve him for once. Susan's usually bored expression was filled with shock as she stared at the scene before her.

"That guy is so toast. Doesn't he know Finn is like, the best fighter in the providence?" As she said this I did one more fatal upper cut and kept punching him as hard and as fast I could.

"45...50...56...60...64 hits! He beat his record!" Susana and Ice King shouted fist bumping. With all the remaining energy I did one final hit and sent him flying at the ground at speed that would make a cheetah jealous. For some reason he seemed to be completely fine!

"So Finn, you are as good as they say." Igneous spat fixing his hair and jacket…. i couldn't believe it not a single scratch!

"W-who are you anyway?" I stuttered my hands were burning from his skin and honestly I didn't like it one bit!

"I am Igneous Molten! Flame Princess's first evil ex boyfriend!" Jake and Cake stared at Flame princess in disgust and shock while she gave them a sheepish smile.

He lunged at me and attempted to knock my teeth in out I quickly blocked with my arms.

"Are we fighting over Flame Princess?" I whispered just low enough for him to hear. I sure as heck didn't need Princess B to hear that. Igneous stopped and ceased attack for a bit. He seemed taken back by my question.

"Didn't you get my email and letter explaining the situation?" He seemed completely serious I almost laughed but I realized I might die so I held it in.

"I- I skimmed it." Nervous of his reaction and my face I was on my toes for his response.

"I delivered…that letter…in…the...middle...of a….blizzard….YOU WILL PAY!" He changed his tactics and attempted to kick my face but I bent backwards nearly braking my back and tried to swipe his feet from under him but, to my dismay he jumped. I disliked the silence and decided to start a conversation with my opponent.

"So when did you date Ramona?" I attempted to kick his side but he side stepped trying to punch me in the process.

"I d-don't want to talk about it!" He spat as I grabbed both of his fists canceling out any attacks.

"Come on man dish! Got any embarrassing stories?"

"Y-your mom is an embarrassing story!" He tried to over power my grasp but I was stronger and didn't let him.

"I was 11 and it was lava ball season. And for some reason all the little jocks wanted me. Igneous was the only non jock non stupid guy around for miles but what did I know? We joined forces and took them all out. We were one heck of a team. Nothing could beat our fire abilities. We only kissed once and after that I told him to head home." Flame princess finished and sat back down crossing her legs. Igneous finally fished out of my pained grip and spat in FP's direction.

**WARNING THIS GETS CHEESY**

**_FINN SINING _**

_IGNEOUS SINGING._

The hot head started to sing and everyone was not prepared and died. I'm joking but he did start to sing**….joy**

_If you want to fight meeee you are not the brightest!_

Suddenly me, Susan, Jake, Cake, PB, and young Jermaine took the stage pointing at Igneous. And I sang back

_**You won't know what hit you in the slightest!**_

Suddenly a bunch of flaming hipster chicks surrounded igneous

_Fire balls girls! Take these suckers out!_

All the enemies flung fireballs at the team of us but we weren't going down that easy!

_**Let me tell you what I'm all about!**_

We crossed our arms and a force field popped up saving us.

_**You and your fireballs, and your flaming hipster chicks! You're talking the talk and its pretty slick! You think you're great! But you're missing the point you got to have friendship and courage and whatever**_

We all pointed at him and he held out his arms a little nervous.

"That doesn't even rhyme!" He shouted ready to try and attack again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing a drumstick at him like a missile. It hit its target and he held his head in pain.

"This is impossible how can this be!" He shouted. I launched towards him, fist ready to meet face.

"Open your eyes and maybe you'll see!" I gave him the biggest uppercut I could muster knocking him out

**K.O!**

I hadn't expected his body to turn into coins but it did! They gently clattered to the ground.

"Oh coins!" I got on my knees and started to collect them a huge smile on my face.

**I hope you liked it Review please! Leave a comment for who you want the next ex to be. I already have an idea but I want to know what you think! I really like the reviews I got and alerts you guys are amazing! I'm only 12 so my writing may not even compare to the rest but I really appreciate it! Oh sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I didn't have time to revise it sorry…..**


	3. UGGGGGGG

**I'M NOT DEAD! Oh and no I don't ship Jake and Lord it's just for the story dude...I'm sorry? I love the reviews this chapter is short…and I apologize. I'm doing shorter chapters and faster updates. I LOVE THE REVIEWS! **

"Sorry about that guy. How much did he leave?" FP moaned through her hand that was located on her face. Finn counted the coins straining his brain to do the math. Seconds turned to minuets and minuets turned into an even **more **amount of minuets in till Serena finally snapped balling her hands into fists.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO COUNT LIKE 10 COINS?!"

Finn, not noticing his lady's outburst continued to hum a song that nobody quite liked.

**Why did they not like it? Nobody knows but maybe you can find out! How? I don't know. Figure that out by yourself stop bugging me!**

Just as Serena was about to sock him one he sighed standing up, and brushing dirt off his hat.

"Man, $2.10! That's not even enough for the Jake ride home!" He eyed the coins secretly wishing that if he stared at them long enough they will magically turn into about $2.25

**SPOILER ALERT: It never happened…**

** "**Dude, I'll lend you the 15 cents**." **For the umpteenth time that day the princess of fire sighed and slapped a ring on his finger and dragged him to the exit satisfied she didn't hear a scream of pain from her knight, but instead a sigh of content from the promise of money and the flame ring spell. Suddenly he got irritated. Why didn't she use that on him before?

**ON JAKE**

It was awfully awkward on the magical dog ride home but it was Finn who broke the silence.

"So this guy, Gumball…is he…one of them?" Finn whispered facing Serena his eyes full of question. Flame princess's hair started to glow an unnatural fiery light. "Uhmm…are you alright?" The teen raised an eyebrow, eyes stuck on her hair.

"Yeah...i-i'm fine…" She snapped facing away from him and to the other side of the flame ring warring Jake.

**TO BE COUNTINUED…..RIGHT NOW (Comic book #2)**

**(OH! by the way Susan is the same age as Finn. It would be creepy a different way.) **

***Flashback* **

** [Finn: Transfer student Age: 14]**

Finn slowly walked into the candy Kingdom courtyard where he will be trying out school for a while.

"What is this" He stared at the building with mild interest.

"Where you get you education Fatty!" Grunt#3 spat pointing at Finn who cocked an eyebrow at the 3 who he assumed dumpster dived for their clothes.

"Are you guys serious?" Clearly un amused He stared at the bullies waiting for a all looked at each other for an answer. Seconds turned into minuetsand-

**Wait I used this joke already. Let's shorten this up and say they weren't sure if they were serious or not! Geez get off my case!**

"I can't believe this! Let's do it!" Finn shouted his knuckles ready to be smashed into their eyeballs. To bad he never did…..

**At the principal's**

"So like what are you like in for?" A female or male voice asked from his right. To be honest he was marveling at how awesome he looked even after getting beat up.

"Oh my Glob! Are you just going to sit there and ignore me?! ANSWER MEHHH!"

Regaining his senses he looked at the source of the low voice only to get a puny slap to the face.

"Hey man! What was that for?" The boy stared at the floating pile of lumps next to him.

**(I know the awesome Lisa Miller as LSP!? but I thought it would be funny…sorry.)**

"Do I seem like a man to you? Huh!?" She posed and lifted her lumps to an attempt to be feminine.

"Uhh…n-no?" It sounded more like a question than an actual answer but luckily she took it.

"Anyway as I was saying while you RUDELY ignored me was what are you in for?" She settled in her seat looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" Oh boy, he shouldn't of had been so clueless.

"OBVIOUSLY you did something to like get HERE OMG it's like talking to a lumping 5 year old GOSH!" She spat and pulled out her phone probably sending a mass text out about him. Indeed she was…

**To: Everyone**

** Omg I'm like sitting next to this super hot boy but like he is so lumping stupid! Like o..m..g! So anyway like my mom is making sandwiches later like YAY so come on over especially if you Brad ;) LOL I didn't just text that! TTYL!**

** From, S3xy Lumpz **

**(I'm sorry I'm really bad at text talk…)**

"Oh! I got into a fight….an awesome fight!" He smiled and looked at his hands.

"Did you like win or something?" Lsp questioned not looking up at her phone anticipating for people to answer.

"Uhh not really.." He looked to his side and laid his head on his hand.

"Whatever, at least you honest. Are you new" Seeing a nod she spoke up much to the world's dismay.

"Me too I'm LSP" She actually bothered to look up from her device to hear his response.

"Finn, nice to meet you." He murmured.

"Anyway how long have you been here?"

"Fifteen minuets…." He admitted shamefully.

"And you already got into a fight? You must be totally great! We should be friends!"

**Sorry its REALLLY short but I have been busy! Im so happy for the reviews I almost shut down this story but I looked at the reviews and it ignited a spark! I am NOT and I repeat NOT happy with this chapter at all! I'm tired, hungry, tired, and tired! I'm soooo sorry **** I'm adding the events to the next evil ex and I need help! I actually need ex #2 any ideas? SORRY FOR ANY GRAMICAL ERRORS!**


	4. sorry

This was an outrage.  
I'm making a note here: HUGE FAILURE.  
It's hard to understate my satisfaction.

We write what we must  
because we can.  
For the good of all the readers.  
Except the ones who are dead.  
But there's no sense crying over every gramma mistake.  
You just keep on spell checking till you run out of space.  
And the writing gets done.  
And you make a neat story.  
For the readers who are still interested.  
I'm pretty angry.  
I'm being so sincere right now.  
Even though it broke my heart.  
And made me stressed.  
I tore this story to pieces.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As it burned it hurt because I was so happy with it!  
Now these points of words make a beautiful line.  
And we're out of ideas.  
I've wasted enough time.  
So I'm GLaD It got burned.  
Think of all the things we learned  
for the readers who are still alive.  
Go ahead and leave me.  
I think I prefer to write inside.  
Maybe you'll find someone else to entertain you.  
Maybe Wattpad  
THAT WAS A JOKE.  
HAHA. FAT CHANCE.  
Anyway, this is bad.  
It's so choppy and boring.  
Look at me still typing  
when there's writing to do.  
When I look out there, it makes me SaD I'm not you.  
I've got plot holes to fill.  
There is research to be done.  
On the readers who are still entertained.  
And believe me I am still boring.  
I'm doing writing and I'm still boring.  
I feel GUILTY and I'm still boring.  
While you're dying I'll be still writing.  
And when you're dead I will be still writing.

STILL WRITING

STILL WRITING

EXPECT AN UPDATE SOON….sorry guys I never forgot about this, the tens of you who read this :')


End file.
